I Found the Way
by Duklyon Rose
Summary: Wally is very drunk. He's in bed with Kuki, who's also very drunk. He should be happy, but he's reminded of something that has been bothering him for years. 3x4 with hints of others
1. Too Good to Be True

I Found the Way

Chapter 1: Too Good to be True

* * *

><p>"Kuki's trashed, ya better take her upstairs so she can sleep it off."<p>

Wallabee Beatles was not about to object to going into an empty dark room with the girl of his dreams, who just so happened to be drunk off her ass. However, when the said girl was pushed into his arms like a pile of deadweight, his head started spinning. After 5 victorious games of beer pong, he was way too drunk for this shit, so he thought.

"Abby," he whined while he wrapped his arms around Kuki's waist to keep for her falling. The fact that she was wearing ridiculously high heels was not helping the situation any.

The dark skinned girl smirked at the Aussie. "Sorry sugah, Abby's found a ride home with Hoagie, if ya catch my drift."

"Wally," Kuki mumbled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face in his neck. Abby snickered at this, winked at her blond haired friend, and gave a little wave goodbye as she went off to go find her man of the night.

"Ah fuck," he groaned. "C'mon Kooks, let's get ya upstairs."

He kept a tight grip on her as he guided her up the stairs, making sure she wouldn't face plant into the carpet. He could feel the curve of her waist beneath his fingers and he tried to keep his intoxicated mind from fantasizing too much. _"No fun in fucking a girl who isn't conscious enough to enjoy it," _his brain kept repeating.

"Wally, you're so warm," she muttered when they were almost at the top. He had no idea if she was trying to be flirtatious or not, but either way, his drunk self re-evaluated the situation and determined that maybe, just maybe, he was going to be getting something tonight.

He found his room at the end of the hall and made sure some horny couple didn't invade it yet. If so, there was always his parents' room. His parents left him for the weekend to chaperone Joey's elementary school trip to Rainbow Monkey Land. _"This is so much freaking better than a theme park,"_ he mentally cheered as soon as he shut the door to his room and somehow had the brain capacity to remember to lock it.

In the dark, he lead Kuki to his bed and let her fall on the mattress, which made her giggle for some reason. She was just asking for it, he thought as he peeled off his orange polo and threw it to the side, leaving him in his jeans before he kicked off his flip-flops. He crawled onto his king sized bed and reached out his arm to where he thought his lifelong crush was laying.

"Where'd ya go?" He groaned, as he flopped his arm around lazily. He heard her girlish giggle from the other side of the bed.

"Over here,"she teased, seeming to feel much livelier now that she was lying down.

"I'm gonna getcha," Wally played along as he scooted over and felt her soft arms in his hands. His reflexes were dulled though, and he failed to grab her before she wiggled away and crawled to the other end of the mattress, taunting him so innocently all the while.

"Can't catch me," she baited him, driving him absolutely wild.

"Not so fast," he said as he finally wrapped his arms around her fully and pinned her beneath him.

"Wally!" She laughed while his face tickled her neck.

Dear god, if only she knew what she did to him with just her laughter alone. He couldn't hold back any longer and he prayed she'd wouldn't start playing around again. He lifted himself up a bit so he could nudge both his knees between hers, and placed his forearms on the pillow on either side of her head. Before he could even lower his face to hers, her lips were on his, to which he did not deny in the slightest.

"_Holy shit, she wants this as much as I do. Please don't let this be a drunk dream. Please, please don't let this be some drunk dream," _he mentally pleaded as he felt her nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. He opened his mouth and forced his tongue between her lips, where it was greeted eagerly by her tongue as well. Despite their inebriated state, none of what they were doing felt sloppy or awkward. Wally had been with his fair share of girls who probably learned their technique from a Saint Bernard, girls who have probably never seen a tube of chap-stick in their life, and girls who he suspected of coating their lips with Elmer's glue before they landed in his bed, but Kuki's lips were perfect. They were like the Goldilocks of lips, not too dry, and not too wet or sticky with lip gloss, just right.

And oh boy, did she know how to use her tongue, too. If this was the kind of magic her mouth could do on his, he could only only imagine what it would be like once things started moving south. She moaned into his mouth and ran her slender fingers through his longish blonde hair, giving his locks a light pull to match her own bursts of pleasure from their sensual kiss. It was driving him wild, forcing him to tear his lips from hers so he could collect himself and remain in control. However, he was dealing with Kuki Sanban, which meant that he was never in control of himself in the first place.

He caught maybe one breath before she pulled his face down to hers again and startled nibbling on his bottom lip gently. He rewarded her tactic with a groan and then caught her bottom lip between his and sucked on it as if it were a Jolly Rancher. She let out small cries and gripped the sides of his face in response to the mix of slight pain and pleasure. He finally released the lip lock and gave her a quick peck, knowing full and well that if the lights were on, her lips would appear very swollen and very purple.

"You okay?" He asked in a low, husky voice, spreading the hotness of his breath across her cheek.

"I'm so sleepy," she murmured with her eyes almost shut. Wally couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed, but he still smiled at her and let out a small laugh through his nose. She was just so cute and honest.

"But," she started to add. The Australian boy wondered if she felt his heart jump at the word. He waited for her to continue, but all he could hear was her breathing.

"But what?" He prodded, not sounding anxious despite his racing heart.

"You feel," she whispered slowly, as if it took all her energy to speak, "so good."

"_Ah shit," _Wally thought, as his mind started to fade and something else started taking over. _"I like this girl. I really like this girl. I really, really like this girl. Fuck it, I probably love this girl. I've wanted this for so long. What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

He rolled off of her and onto his back, silently cursing the existence of alcohol for making his situation way more complicated than it needed to be. He felt the warmness of Kuki's body cuddling up to him, and he shifted his torso so she could rest her head on his shoulder comfortably, which it was pretty difficult to find such a position. He ended up situating himself on his side and wrapping his arms around the small Japanese girl, holding her tightly to his body. She reciprocated the embrace, and he could feel her smiling into his chest.

"Kuki, what are we doing?"

Her eyelashes tickled his skin, and she nuzzled her tiny nose against him. "Hmmm," she hummed, leaving him wondering if she was going to reply. "Wally, I'm sorry."

"_Fuck, knew it was too good to be true."_

"I'm sorry," she said again in a small, tired voice that shook a bit. "I never wanted to say it like this, but I'm afraid I'll never have the courage to do so again."

"You're so drunk, you're not making sense."

"Let me finish," she groaned. Her grip on his body tightened. "I like you, Wally. I've always liked you. I've liked you ever since we met in middle school, and I'm sorry that I have to I have to tell you like this, all drunk and horny and crap."

It was not uncommon for Wallabee Beatles to blank out. However, the usual causes were things like pop quizzes and trying to remember what FOIL stood for in algebra. Kuki had said way too many key things for his already slow brain to process without clogging up.

"_C'mon man, remember what your tutor said about organizing thoughts. Fuck, I can't remember what my tutor said. I can't remember shit. What did Kuki just say? Ugh, stop spinning brain. Fuck, too drunk to think about this."_

"Your heartbeat is really fast," she teased, but he didn't hear her.

"_Okay, I think I heard the word 'horny' in there. Was she referring to me? Her? Both of us? Oh god, oh god, get a grip on yourself, dude! I think she said she likes me. She said she likes me! What if I heard wrong? It wouldn't be the first time. No, wait, she said it twice. Dear sweet mother of god, she likes me! I definitely misheard. What the hell is going on? Okay, she said she likes me. She said she's liked me since..."_

Wally's racing thoughts came to a crashing halt. He was suddenly reminded of something that had haunted him for the past four years. Kuki didn't remember her childhood days spent in the KND. All the memories of being Numbah 3 were gone from her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Whelp, here's to my first KND fan fiction. To be honest, I hardly remember the show, so if I get some bits wrong, sorry. I do most of my writing research by reading other fan fiction, but the selection of decent KND reads is rather poor. Oh well, I'm enjoying writing this. I'm already working on the second chapter so add to the alerts if you like, or just keep your eyes peeled.


	2. The Years Leading Up

I Found the Way

Chapter 2: The Years Leading Up

* * *

><p>Wally and Hoagie regained their memories shortly after losing them, whereas Nigel, Kuki, and Abby completely lost their days in Sector V. Former Numbahs 2 and 4 confronted the new and last Head of KND about the incomplete restoration of memories, in which they received the most shocking of news: the Kids Next Door was going to be abolished.<p>

The new Supreme Leader was a 10-year-old boy mature beyond his years. He was often accused of being a robot controlled by the adults, but his strong sense of reason managed to keep himself stabilized at the top after being tagged "it." He went by Numbah 16-3, his real name being Nicholas Alexander.

Numbah 16-3's calm demeanor and logical way of thinking made it easy for him to win the respect of the teens and eventually the adults. With the ability to see past his own bias of being a kid, he concluded that the only reason why the adults and the teens were entertaining them by fighting was because the members of KND were too selfish and afraid to let the people they had become attached to grow up and leave them behind. This viewpoint was understood by few, and it infuriated many.

The Teens Next Door also came to terms with this, with the help of Maurice, on a much more accepting scale. They were in a confusing place in life, between childhood and adulthood, and they constantly struggled on which side to cling on to. Their organization only made the transition more difficult.

Once the kids and the teens came to mostly agree on the matter, it became clear why the adults acted the way they did. "You kids are too fun to mess with. I wish I had some of my own."

* * *

><p>"I don't freaking get it! Why does this have to be the end of KND? And why is it that only a few of us remember what happened here? You rotten brat, I oughtta-"<p>

"Numbah 4, calm down. What he's saying makes sense. I feel a bit ashamed actually," Hoagie said as he placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. The Aussie growled in frustration.

"I'm glad that you're able to accept the reasons behind this, Numbah 2," Numbah 16-3 spoke with solemn sincerity. "As for the restoration of your comrades' memories, I'm sorry. With our current technology compared to the large database of decommissioned agents, we could only restore the memories of less than half of them. By random selection, it was the even numbers that won out. Believe me when I say that I wish everyone could remember their joyful days in KND, it would be the least I could do for them after I shut down the beloved organization of their childhood."

"You little prick, you'll regret this!" Wallabee snarled. While even he could understand a little bit, he was mostly upset that he had just gotten his memories back and now the center of those memories was about to perish.

"Don't you get it, Numbah 4? KND, TND, and the adults are all part of a never ending cycle of fighting and fighting back. We don't even know where it started or how it started and I don't think any of those even matter. The new KND generation is taking the step forward to ending the cycle by removing themselves from that cycle. This way, kids can be kids, teens can be teens, and adults can be adults, the way it's supposed to be," Hoagie explained eloquently, hoping his simple-minded comrade would understand.

"B-But," the blond sputtered, trying to process everything that was happening.

"Think about Joey. Don't you want him to be a regular kid without constant fear or suspicion of you, your friends, and every adult he meets? Tommy, my own little brother, became so distant from me the few months when I didn't remember KND. I had retained the notion that we were close, so it hurt when he would always hide from me and look at me with distrust. I'm not jumping for joy that KND is shutting down. It will always remain a treasured part of my childhood, but this way, Tommy and all the other kids don't have to fear growing up," Hoagie reasoned.

"Damn you, Numbah 2! The Kids Next Door made me hold onto my childhood, and I have no regrets of living like a kid to the very last minute. Without KND, kids will want to grow up too fast! If I have to sacrifice my relationship with my little brother so he can cherish every day he has a kid, then so be it! There are so many things that KND has given me, like the ability to stand up for myself, and friends that I would be lost without whether they can remember me or not. Where will Joey get all that, huh?" Wally argued, despite knowing he would probably lose.

"He's got you." Hoagie squeezed his friend's shoulder with a shaking hand, it wasn't easy for him either.

The Aussie felt his knees hit the ground as a flood of so many overwhelming emotions washed over him. "And Kuki," he choked out in harsh whisper. "When the memories came back, I remembered how important she was to me, but she doesn't even remember meeting me until we entered middle school. It's so unfair! Three is an even number too!"

Hoagie didn't have it in his heart to correct him. He felt similarly about Numbah 5, but knew how to keep his emotions in check. He looked up at Numbah 16-3, who held a stoic expression.

"I hear that your teen years hold great things, just like your childhood," the Supreme Leader spoke calmly. He really was wise beyond his years. Hoagie wondered just what kind of person he was exactly.

"Damn kid," Wally cursed.

Numbah 16-3 smirked.

* * *

><p>Wallabee learned that Nicholas Alexander wasn't lying when he said that the teen years bring great experiences and lessons.<p>

As a kid, he just wanted to be able to tell Kuki that he liked her and maybe hold her hand. At age 13, he realized that he wanted to kiss her and be able to call her his girlfriend.

At 14, the game "Truth or Dare" changed from "I dare you to lick the bottom of your shoe" to "I dare you to kiss Alexa Hindes/Chelsea Tann/Katie Hartley/Shay Magee/Leah Crutcher." He learned that he was pretty popular with the girls, despite being a bit on the short side. Hugging girls was no longer a big deal, since the fear of cooties vanished. He also learned that since he was apparently "hot," girls would let him grab their boobs, jokingly and quickly of course. He found that boobs were also the most captivating things in the world. Kuki's boobs were especially fascinating, since she was one of the few middle school girls who could fill a C-cup. He never jokingly grabbed them though, and opted to tease her about her quick development instead. That same boob and kiss filled year, Carly Sheets shoved her tongue into his mouth, and he found that it felt exciting.

Fifteen brought him into high school, but separated from his old pals from Sector V. Hoagie and Kuki toughed it out as International Baccalaureate students, Nigel and Abby took the less harsh road of Honors, and Wally was left behind in the Basics. In those classes, he found a whole new crowd of friends to hang out with, who introduced him to a funny smelling green leaf. At first he didn't like it, but after a few times, he discovered that there was humor in just about anything and all foods tasted freaking awesome.

Thanks to his new friends and new favorite plant, more girls shoved their tongues into his mouth. He learned how to unhook a bra that year, and grabbing boobs was no longer some kid's joke. His parents kept a ridiculous amount of vodka in the pantry that they never drank, so Wally found out what it was like to get shitfaced. He often boasted about this, which lead him to inviting over Shay Magee one night, who thanked him by wrapping her mouth around his cock.

When sixteen came around, Wally had picked up a liking for cigarettes, despite having joined the cross country team in the fall and track team in the spring. He didn't talk to his Sector V friends as much, but there was still some communication. He talked to Hoagie the most, since it was harder to talk to Nigel, Kuki, and Abby without the bond of childhood memories. He admired Kuki all the same, but knew she was way too good for him. She'd still give him a friendly smile and hug whenever they'd cross paths.

He got his driver's license and an old station wagon, in which he lost his virginity to one of the girls on the cross country team after a football game. He had sex with 2 other girls in the year. Through smoking with his classmates, he be acquainted with a group of older kids who had fake IDs. They taught him that straight liquor wasn't the only way to get drunk, and that beer was the best beverage on planet earth. He attended actual parties, and lost count of how many girls he had ever kissed by then.

Sometimes he'd wonder and worry about the future. He heard Hoagie talk about engineering universities and how Abby wanted to become an EMT. Nigel thought of becoming an officer in the Navy, and Kuki was interested in teaching kids. It scared him a bit that he didn't have a plan, so he'd smoke his green leaves to laugh at his troubled mind.

Seventeen was mostly a bad year. His parents got him drug tested, which he obviously tested positive for marijuana. His other tests, namely his state tests, were not positive. In fact, with his scores so low, he was in danger of not graduating on time. His parents staged an intervention, where they forced him to choose a life path and told him they'd do everything in their power to keep him on that path. He decided to drop out of school, get his GED, and enlist in the Marines.

His plan was more difficult in action than in words. He failed the first time he took the test for his GED and got a total score of 25 on his ASVAP, 10 points below what he needed to enlist. His parents supported him by hiring a tutor, a chunky community college girl who reminded him of a guinea pig, and not in a cute way. Thanks to her unappealing appearance, Wally kept his eyes on his study aid books. He passed the GED test the second time around, and doubled his first ASVAP score.

He hung out with Hoagie and Kuki one weekend after their winter break, who needed a breather from stressing over their upcoming oral exam in a foreign language. The two more scholastically gifted teens could probably fall asleep during the both tests Wally took and still pass with nearly perfect scores, but they still congratulated him and told him that they were proud of him. Kuki then sighed and said something in French, in which Hoagie responded with a sad smile. If he hadn't beaten it into his mind enough already, Wally then accepted that Kuki was truly beyond his reach, no matter how fast he could run or how much taller he had gotten.

Weeks past, and the kids still in high school had finished their spring midterms. Wally had finished his own exams, medical exams, and was clear of any medical ailments that could have been a hindrance to his enlistment. He was given his shipment date and all that was left to do was wait. Friends, new and old alike, told him how much they would miss him during their senior year. He was glad to be out of high school though, but he did miss the social scene.

Then the perfect opportunity to throw a going away party came along. The high school kids were out on spring break and Wally's parents were out of the house for 3 days chaperoning he little brother's school trip. He was also set to fly down to North Carolina for boot camp the next week when everyone was back in school, so there really was no better time. He sent out a mass text on the Thursday before the final weekend of spring break:

_Oi, I'm leaving in 5 days.  
>My family is out of the house,<br>so let's get shitfaced  
>and celebrate my last days as a free man!<br>Friday night, my place, BYOB_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So some of you might have a problem with the first half of this chapter. I know I probably missed some things, sorry. I must admit that I'm not completely satisfied with it either and I see many opportunities for plot holes to appear because of it. Still, it was necessary to the main plot of Wally keeping his memory while Kuki losing hers.

**Author's Second Note: **Holy crap, I just watched Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. to catch myself up and wow, what a complete fail on my behalf! Please just ignore the first part of this chapter, haha! Let's pretend that Nigel never went into space too...


End file.
